


It’s hard to keep my cool. (Worthy...)

by Softbbyasf



Category: Kirk Hammett - Fandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: 90s, F/F, F/M, Gen, Metallica - Freeform, kirkhammett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbyasf/pseuds/Softbbyasf
Summary: You and your all women band got a chance to open for Metallica...
Relationships: James Hetfield/Original Character(s), Kirk Hammett/Original Character(s)





	1. Introduction-

The day we've got told that we will be opening for Metallica was the most exciting and astonishing thing to ever hear. Metallica is one my favorite bands and is mostly my inspiration to even start this band in the first place. 

The day we got the news is when our manger invited us all to lunch not telling us what for. It was at this very nice restaurant somewhere located in New York. Who would've thought, a big band like Metallica touring with us. On the the other hand I was very nervous but also very excited. This could be our big break for our careers and have much fun doing it. I couldn't wait to meet all the members of Metallica, didn't thought this day would come at all. Our manger began telling us about where we will be have a meeting at with the band so we can get all of the arrangements ready. 

"Okay so next week on Monday, all of you needs to be at the Riu Plaza hotel at 5pm sharp, alright? The front desk will tell you what room that you all need to be going to and all, you know.... AND don't. Be. Late. You know what happened last time. And hey, this is fucking Metallica that we are talking about here, don't blow your chances. I except a lot from you girls, you hear me? Now, I will be leaving, and Umm Sara pay for the bill would ya? Okay you all stay safe, love ya!", Austin begins walking towards the door, leaving us with the bill. Well basically me.


	2. Jealousy

It was 4:50 in the afternoon, we all arrived at the hotel that we was told to go to. As we was walking pass the lobby to get to the front desk, a lot of people stared at us. Mostly me, and only because they see me and my lady Denna hand to hand. Honestly, I don't give a flying fuck. They can stare all they want. I've been through this times from times, and it stop affecting me like it did before. As we reached the front desk, Dessie did all the talking and such as we wait for what room number that we should be going to.

"You all will be going in room 364, here's the key!, you ladies have a nice day!"

"Thanks, and umm did Metallica made it here before us or..?", Dessie asked this question and the response from the receptionist was,

"No ma'am, you're the only ones to check in that room, no Metallica ever checked in just yet."

"Oh okay thank you.."

"Mmhum!" The receptionist went back to her usual work.

We got into the elevator and Sam made a really over thinking thought as to saying,

"Oh my god, what if they ditched us and they changed their mind on us opening for them!?",Exclaimed a very nervous Sam.

"Ugh, Sam calm the fuck down, maybe they're just late okay? We have business going on here and I don't think they will ditch on us like that."

Before going to the room, we stopped at the vending machines to go grab something.

"Okay guys, we are fucking touring with Metallica! I know that you all nervous but we will be just fine, it's not gonna be that bad."

"Oh would you look at that all my anxiety had officially gone away, thanks T!"

"You know what fuck you, I was just trying to help." That followed with T rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

After 5 minutes, we got to the room, and when we opened the door we all heard laughing and chatting of men, well they got here before us, basically.

Once we entered the room, all heads turned towards us and we gotten a welcoming greeting from all members of Metallica and their manger. Austin was already here.  
James, the rhythm guitarist of the band came up to me to greet me and he seemed very laid back and cool. He saw that Denna was on the side of me and asked,

"And who's this lady here? I didn't know this was a six member band.", we both chuckled at his comment.

"But Um no this is just Denna.", I smiled turning my head at Denna, she gave a little "Hello, nice to meet you!" response to James.

James was smiling and staring at Denna, staring a bit too hard. She just looked down avoiding eye contact with him, she knew better. 

James probably just thinks she just one of my friends or something like that.

It was pissing me off but I didn't want to show it, because I was greeting every member of the band they always seemed to have the same idea and just start hitting on Denna, can't blame them though because for one, she's very gorgeous and hot and they just don't know that we are together.

After greeting each other, we all sat in our seats, Denna sat in a couch that was on the side of the room. Savannah sat next me and whispered, 

"Ha, it seems like everybody is hitting on little Denna, what are you gonna do about it?", She thought this with was so funny and got a laugh out of it.

"I'm not really mad (a lie) it will come to mind to everybody that she's not available for anyone here, okay?"

Savanna just shrugged and sat back up in her chair.

After an 3 hour long meeting of the tour discussion, I needed to go the bathroom. After I came out I looked see that there is James talking, which looked like he was flirting, with my Denna. I was very worried, even though Denna made it very clear that she isn't bisexual and wouldn't leave me for a man. But when you have James Hetfield in the mix, my insecurities was all over the place. I heard things about him and the band with groupies and of course how James can get any women he wants with his looks and the fact that he's in the one of the biggest bands.

But Denna won't do that to me...right?

James saw me and told Denna, "oh Shanesha is out the bathroom now, might wanna hurry up before someone gets in it."

"Oh yeah, be right back!", Denna walked towards the bathroom and I just put on a fake smile as I saw Denna approaching at my direction. 

When Denna got into the bathroom, Savannah came up to me.

"Well well, now if you look at that, Mighty Hetfield can probably take your Denna away from you any day now..." I gave her a sudden death stare as she strolled away to the all the other band members. 

The thoughts just keep coming back into my mind, what if Denna do takes interest in James? Laughing at all his jokes and acting all cute and shit. I just couldn't take that all this in just yet. But that's just silly assumptions nothing like that will never happen and I know it won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like this beat.


	3. Disowned

It was so nice and exciting to meet Metallica, I was quite nervous but throughout my time here, Kirk Hammett(the lead guitarist player of Metallica), made me feel very comfortable and he's such a cool person to be around with, he also haves some good senses of humor. James suggested meeting up at this bar tonight at 11, so we can get to know each other and have some fun listening to some good music, maybe get little drunk too.

We had to drive back to our hotel that we was already checked in at. While we was on our drive, I was wondering if I should invite Kirk over at my home here in New York one day so he can take a look at my comic collection since I came to found out that he really loves comics, the same way I do. I like him a lot and he's really cute to me. Yeah, our manger did told us to have no relationship or catching feelings for one another throughout this tour but shit, I don't think I can even go by those rules.

Shanesa Pov

We made it back to the hotel. We all piled up the elevator, there was a lot of people in this tiny room. I looked to my right to see Denna leaning on the wall of the elevator, she might've sensed me looking at her and gave me a smile, but she didn't revive a smile back from me though, I just turned my head back to front. I know that was much of a dick move but I was really in my feelings at the moment. Everyone that was with us got off on our floor and headed to their rooms. I walked over to me and Denna's room. She was the last person to get out the elevator, and I was struggling to open the door until Denna made her way over to help. I said was a little "Thanks" and entered the room following me taking my shoes and coat of while sitting on the bed. 

"We are going to have so much fun at the bar with Metallica! This is your all time dream come true babe!", I heard Denna from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it sure is..."

Denna poked her head out the bathroom's door frame and asked, "Is everything okay babe? You seem a little down. You wasn't like that before at the meeting."

"Oh um, no, everything is fine. No need to worry.", I said this words followed with a small grin.

I mean of course that didn't convince her enough because she can tell that something is wrong, it's quite obvious but I'm not going to say anything.

"Alright. Well Imma go to the gift shop for right now. I'll be right back- and oh, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay up here until we're ready go."

"Okay! I won't be long.", Denna left the room and I'm left with my feelings for right now. Others would say it's a reach on how I'm reacting (if i ever told anybody) but to me, it's a red flag. The way James made her laugh with his elite humor, and James with his fuck ass flirting and I know that made Denna feel all types of way. She knew that he was flirting with her, ain't no other way around it. But I'm not going to make it a big deal right now. We're just going to have fun at the bar and hang out with the band and such. I'll just keep my eyes on Denna.

Savannah POV, 1979

"SAVANNAH!!"

I jumped from the loudness of my name being yelled, I quickly turned off my record player. 

My mom stormed into my room, she stood there as she threw a box full of women's pornography magazines on the floor.

Oh shit.

"What the fuck is this shit? Huh Savannah!?"

I was shaken to my core, this is one of the most scariest moments of life. I don't know what the hell I should do in this situation. What would you do if a extremely homophobic mother of yours who's very strict, comes in your room with a box full of your gay ass magazines? Exactly, nothing. 

"Ima get your father on the phone, you stay right the fuck there!" 

Fuck! This is even worser, now that she is bringing my dad into this. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I gots to get away.

I hurried all of my personal belongings that I could grab into my bag as fast as I could, then I just hopped out of my rooms window. 

I will not be living in a house with both of my homophobic parents. I don't know what their plans with me would be. Possibly a concentration camp. If so, I will not be liking the fact of me going in there. 

I continued my run away by heading my way to my friends Dessie house. I knew she would let me stay because for one, she's the only person who I told about my sexuality and she's very much aware on how my parents are. Then for two, she lives with her old grandpa. He wouldn't even notice me even staying there. I know all of this because Dessie told me that I'm very much welcomed to stay with her if I ever get any problems at home with my parents founding our about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had already written this, so I didn’t post this. 😭


	4. You’re so pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change the title name

Hanging out with Metallica at the bar was so cool and it took my thoughts away about Denna...well not anymore. Everyone was in the parking lot, safely getting in their cars. Having Kirk's very sober girlfriend Sarah driving them back to their homes. 

"Hey, Shanesa! Come on, let's get out of here!", Sam yelled at me from out the passengers seat window. 

"Okay, wait just a sec!"

Sam rolled her eyes about the holdup.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 3am in the morning. We could go now but I don't know where the hell is Denna. So I went back into the bar. I walked over to the counter so I can ask the bartender about girlfriend.

"Hey man, um have you happen to see a tall women in a all purple tight dress?...she's a brunette with a curly bob?"

He just shooked his head no. Not even bothered to even say anything, he went back to cleaning the counters.

I let out an deep sigh, frustrated over the fact that Denna is no where to be found and everyone is waiting for me to get in the car, so we can head back. 

I told myself, "fuck it" and walked out the bar . She knows what hotel we stay at, so she'll be good. 

I was so tired and my head hurt like a motherfuker, fuck. Then I suddenly had the urge to throw up, I hurried putting my key through my rooms door hole, and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. After I was done retching my insides out, I cleaned myself up and went back to the main room to see Denna and James in the bed, under the covers naked looking back at me in a shocked guilty way. I stared sobbing, I wanted to run out the room. So when I did, I bumped into a woman-

I jumped up from my sleep, breathing so hard. That dream I just had scared the shit out of me. So glad it was just a dream. I looked over to my side to see Denna sleeping as peacefully. 

I got up out of bed until I was pulled back with Denna's force of her arm wrapped around my waist. I looked back to see Denna waking up, then she sat up and stretched her body. You could she her nipples pop out from underneath her light pink tank top, I couldn't help to not look at it. 

"Good morning, Nesa.", she said tiredly with her eyes closed, smirking. 

"Morning."

"Um we have to get going before Austin gets on our ass about not leaving on time."

I went to go pack up things in me and Dennas suit cases and walked to the bathroom to get our belongings from there as well. 

"Tuh, that's not until 12, we have so much time left to spend some time with each other, come here sit down.", Denna tilted her head with her arms out, signaling me to come by her. 

She's looked so cute, she's the only woman I know who would look so good first thing in the morning. Except for me, of course.

I climbed onto the bed, then Denna took me by my waist to lay me down and got on top of me. 

We both came into a long kiss automatically, that took everything off my mind right then and there.

Dessie POV

I order me some breakfast and I couldn't wait.  
Heard a knock from my door, assuming it was my breakfast, I quickly ran to open the door. But instead it was Austin.

"Oh, hey."

"Well good morning to you too, Dess."

"Sorry, I just thought you was my breakfast. But wussup?"

"Came to ask about you know...about um how you're feeling after the..abortion ."

"Fuck Austin-"

"I'm sorry, I know I know. It's a hard subject to speak on but we gotta know that if you're okay and well to go on with the tour. We have to let the girls know further notice before anything. You don't have to tell me exactly now but when you're ready."

I just shook my head okay with my head down.  
Austin left out the door but then came back in to say, "Dessie, you food is here."

I sat at the table barley wanted to eat. The abortion keeps coming back to my mind. The only reason why I did it because of the band. Everyone knows that but they just don't want to mention it at all. Nobody ever talks about it. The conversation that me and Austin had was the first time in 2 weeks that the topic was brought back up. I can't get mad at him though, he just wanted to know how I was feeling so we can continue on our tour. I can't get mad at him.

Nessa POV

I was moaning so loudly, my back was in a full arch. Breathing and sweating heavily a lot. Eyes screwed shut with my hand grabbing her curly hair as Denna was servicing me well, oh god. She stared up at me as she flicked her tongue vertically up my cunt. I groaned harder and spread my legs even wider. Feasting on me like I was her last meal. I groaned as she put little kisses everywhere on my spot. Her hand gently rubbed over my stomach and my breast.  
Making me moan louder and having me buck my hips after every kiss, flick and suck. My body began to tighten for climax. Hissed before I threw my head back, letting out a loud moan as I came. My eyes? Rolled so far back. Body quivering after every cum that leaked out of me. I let go from her hair, then I took a deep sigh. She sat up, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She giggled at me, happy that she got me off. I laid back onto my pillow, I felt her climb back on top of me. Kissing my neck and giving me hickies, making me bit on my lips. I rolled over and placed her on her back, ready for me to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey


End file.
